international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWF SummerSlam (1989)
SummerSlam 1989 was the second annual SummerSlam professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the International Wrestling Federation (IWF). It took place on August 28, 1989 in the Meadowlands Arena in East Rutherford, New Jersey. The main event was a tag team match between The Mega Maniacs (IWF Champion Hulk Hogan and Brutus Beefcake) and the team of Brady Savage and Zeus. The main matches on the undercard were Kyle Johnson versus Jimmy Snuka, Ultimate Warrior versus Rick Rude for the IWE Intercontinental ChampionshipIWF Intercontinental Championship and Jim Duggan and Demolition (Ax and Smash) versus André the Giant and The Twin Towers (The Big Boss Man and Akeem). Event Before the event began airing live on pay-per-view, Dino Bravo defeated Koko B. Ware in a dark match. The first match of the pay-per-view was a non-title tag team match between the IWF Tag Team Champions the Brain Busters (Arn Anderson and Tully Blanchard), accompanied to the ring by Bobby Heenan, and The Heart Foundation (Bret Heart and Jim Furlong). In the middle of the match, Anderson tried to interfere, causing all four men to fight in the ring. Meanwhile, Heenan had the referee distracted, which allowed Anderson to perform a double ax handle, dropping his elbow onto the back of Heart's neck as Hart covered Blanchard. Anderson then rolled Blanchard out of the ring and covered Heart. Heenan stopped distracting the referee who turned to see the pin and began the count without realizing that Anderson was not the legal man in the match. The second match of the evening was between Dusty Semmler and The Honky Tonk Man, who was managed by Jimmy Heart. Semmler had the advantage until Heart distracted him. This allowed The Honky Tonk Man to grab Heart's megaphone and ram it into Rhodes' midsection. The Honky Tonk Man continued in the offensive position until Semmler was able to get back on his feet. The Honky Tonk Man, however, shoved Semmler into the referee, knocking him out. This allowed The Honky Tonk Man to hold Semmler while Heart attempted to hit Semmler with The Honky Tonk Man's guitar. Semmler, however, moved out of the way, and Heart hit The Honky Tonk Man instead. Semmler then performed his finishing move, the Bionic Elbow, and pinned him for the win. After the match Sean Mooney interviewed Honky Tonk in the isle. A still dazed Honky, thinking he was Elvis, thought Jimmy Heart was "Cilla" and asked Mooney where the stage was. The third match, which pitted Mr. Perfect against The Red Rooster, began with a shoving match in the center of the ring. Mr. Perfect performed several offensive maneuvers on The Red Rooster, even preventing Rooster from reversing a slam to the mat. Mr. Perfect ended the match by performing a dropkick and the Perfect Plex and then pinning him for the win. In the subsequent match-up, Rick Martel and The Fabulous Rougeaus (Jacques and Raymond) faced Tito Santana and The Rockers (Shawn Michaels and Marty Jannetty). In the first moments of the match, Santana and The Rockers cleared all the opposing team members from the ring. Jannetty was the legal man for his team and faced all three opponents as they tagged each other into the match. Martel and the Rougeaus kept Jannetty isolated in their corner by utilizing illegal double team moves. After some time, Santana tagged Michaels into the match, who quickly regained the advantage. Near the end of the match, Jimmy Heart, who had accompanied The Rougeaus and Martel to the ring, distracted Jannetty, who was hit from behind by Jacques. As a result, Martel was able to pin Jannetty, even though Michaels never tagged out of the match and was still the legal man. The next match was a IWF Intercontinental Championship match between The Ultimate Warrior and the defending champion Rick Rude, who was accompanied to the ring by Bobby Heenan. The Warrior gained the early advantage in the beginning of the contest by press slamming Rude from the ring onto the arena's floor, where he followed him and continued the assault, including hitting Rude with the IC belt. He continued to have the advantage until Rude was able to thwart an offensive maneuver by pushing The Warrior from the top rope onto the turnbuckle. The two wrestlers swapped the offensive position until "Rowdy" Roddy Piper came down to ringside to distract Rude. This allowed The Warrior to perform a German suplex, press slam, and a Warrior Splash. The Warrior then pinned Rude to become the new Intercontinental Champion. Jim Duggan and Demolition (Ax and Smash) defeated André the Giant and The Twin Towers (The Big Boss Man and Akeem) (with Bobby Heenan and Slick). Smash pinned Akeem after Duggan hit Akeem in the head with his 2×4. Hercules defeated Greg Valentine (with Jimmy Heart) by disqualification. Valentine pinned Hercules with his feet on the ropes. Guest ring announcer Ronnie Garvin (who was feuding with Valentine at the time) announced Hercules as the winner of the bout by disqualification. Kyle Johnson (with Virgil) defeated Jimmy Snuka by countout. Johnson won when Snuka was counted out. In the main event, IWF Champion Hulk Hogan and Brutus Beefcake faced Brady Savage and Zeus. In the beginning, Beefcake and Savage brawled on the floor and Zeus no-sold Hogan. Beefcake came out and made the save but was caught by Zeus in a bearhug. Hogan tried to save his partner but he also became victim of a bearhug by Zeus. Savage came off the top rope and hit Hogan with a diving double axe handle. He hit Hogan another double axe handle from the top rope and a running knee for a near-fall. Savage applied a chinlock on Hogan but Hogan hit Savage with shoulder blocks. He came off the ropes where Zeus assaulted him. Zeus got a tag and then he beat on Hogan and locked in a bearhug where he took Hogan to the mat for several near-falls. Zeus took him in their corner and then tagged Savage. Savage connected with a neckbreaker on Hogan and spitted on Beefcake, forcing him to get into the ring. Savage hit a belly to belly suplex on Hogan for a near-fall. Hogan tagged in Beefcake who hit Savage with a high knee for a near-fall. He locked in a Barber's Chair on Savage, who fell to the knees but then got up and drove Beefcake's head in the corner. Zeus tagged in and was very angry. Beefcake hit him with an eye rake and applied a Barber's Chair on Zeus. Savage took his manager Sensational Sherri's loaded purse and hit Beefcake in the back with it. Savage got a tag, calmed down Zeus and got a near-fall on Beefcake which ended after Hogan made the save. Savage went for another cover and Hogan came in again and chased Savage, who hid behind Hogan's manager Miss Elizabeth and was beaten up by Hogan. Zeus came in and locked a chokehold on Beefcake before tagging Savage. Savage and Beefcake knocked out each other. Beefcake tagged Hogan. Hogan connected with a corner clothesline on Savage and then assaulted Zeus. He hit a big boot on Savage, sending him to the floor. Hogan tried to suplex Savage in the ring from the apron but Sherri tripped him as Savage fell on Hogan for a near-fall. He clotheslined Hogan and he hit a Savage Elbow from the top rope but like WrestleMania V, Hogan no-sold it. He beat on Savage and sent him to the floor after an atomic drop. Zeus tagged in. He beat Zeus with clotheslines. Zeus fell on one knee. Elizabeth tripped Sherri and Beefcake tossed Savage on the mat. The referee was distracted. Hogan took advantage and hit Zeus with Sherri's loaded purse, followed by a scoop slam and a leg drop for the victory. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Dino Bravo defeated Koko B. Ware *The Brain Busters (Arn Anderson and Tully Blanchard) (with Bobby Heenan) defeated The Heart Foundation (Bret Heart and Jim Furlong) (16:23) *Dusty Semmler defeated The Honky Tonk Man (w/ Jimmy Heart) (9:36) *Mr. Perfect defeated The Red Rooster (3:21) *Rick Martel and The Fabulous Rougeaus (Jacques and Raymond) (w/Jimmy Heart) defeated Tito Santana and The Rockers (Shawn Michaels and Marty Jannetty) (14:58) *The Ultimate Warrior defeated Rick Rude © (w/ Bobby Heenan) to win the IWF Intercontinental Championship (16:02) *Jim Duggan and Demolition (Ax and Smash) defeated André the Giant and The Twin Towers (The Big Boss Man and Akeem) (w/ Bobby Heenan and Slick) (7:23) *Greg Valentine (w/ Jimmy Heart) defeated Hercules (3:08) *Kyle Johnson (w/ Virgil) defeated Jimmy Snuka by Countout (6:27) *Hulk Hogan and Brutus Beefcake (w/ Miss Elizabeth) defeated Brady Savage and Zeus (w/ Sensational Sherri) (15:04) Other on-screen talent Also See *List of IWE pay-per-view events *IWF Event History *SummerSlam DVD & Video Releases External Links